Charmed 13
by tigga123
Summary: The warehouse chracters as the charmed ones. Just a short one-shot into thos AU that I may end up writing more for. It's Myka/HG.


Fandom: Warehouse 13/charmed AU. (Blame for this)

Pairing: Myka/Helena

Disclaimer: Do not own anything, but I wish I did.

Author's note: Ummm...I'm sorry if this sucks but I saw a post threeofeight's and the plot bunny punched me in the face. You should be familiar with Charmed to understand this, but it's not necessary it just helps. I may end up writing more of this 'verse but don't hold me to it.

**Powers** -**Myka**=Orbing (teleportation but with blue/white shiny glowing stuff)/healing/sensing

**Helena**=part demon (Cole's powers, shimmering(teleporting but shimmery), energy balls )

**Claudia**=levitation/premonitions (her powers are not used in this)

**Leena**=blows stuff up and freezes it.

**Pete=**White-lighter (orbing/healing/sensing)(guardian angel for witches)

**Terms- ****Demonic Bounty hunter-**demon that kills other demons for a reward (i think?)

**The** **Manor**-the place where the Charmed ones (in this case Leena/Myka/claudia) live

**Calling**- means that a charge can 'call' for their white-lighter to help them

**The Elders**-the guys in charge of the Good side of magic/pain in the arses

Myka orbed into utter chaos. All around her furniture lay in pieces and scorch marks coloured the walls and floor. The grandfather clock was in ruins and parts of it were still smouldering. The manor was quiet, too quiet for a Saturday afternoon, especially with five people living there. Closing her eyes, Myka tried to 'sense' if there were anyone else in the house. She could feel Leena, Claudia and their white-lighter Pete but what worried her was the fact she could only faintly sense Helena. After making a quick deduction as to where they were in the manor, she quickly orbed to where she could sense them. What greeted Myka made her gasp.

In the hallway, were all four members of her family in various states of distress. Claudia was slumped against the wall, cradling her head in her hands and Leena was crouched next to Pete who was trying to heal a groaning Helena. Myka saw Leena lift her lands up and use her powers to freeze the injured woman and Pete's hands glowed golden as he tried desperately to heal a gaping wound in her shoulder. Upon seeing her girlfriends' wound, Myka stepped forward. Her movement caught Leena's eye and she turned and faced the other woman. "Myka! Thank god, you're here. We tried calling for you but you wouldn't answer," Leena explained desperately.

Guilt weighed down on Myka, "I was with the Elders, they told me to ignore anyone if they tried to call for me." Tears well up in the brunette's eyes as she realised that this was partly her fault, if she had just ignored the Elders she could helped prevent this. Knowing where Myka's thoughts were going Leena quickly snapped at Myka, "Hey! Stop with the guilt. You need to concentrate and help Pete heal Helena." Taking a deep breath, Myka grabbed Pete's left hand and focused on sending her healing energy through Pete to her lover. Both of their hands then glowed a brighter golden colour as both of their magic combined to heal the wound. A few torturously slow minutes later Helena unfroze with a gasp. With her shoulder now healed and her near death experience now over, the dark haired woman sat up and her eyes found Myka's teary green ones.

Surprisingly it was Leena who moved first, and with a hard punch to HG's arm, she angrily stood up. "Don't you DARE do that again, Helena Wells! What have we told you before about being all heroic and taking death shots from demons to protect one of us?" Muttering under her breath, she stormed away into the bathroom and slammed the door. With wide eyes Claudia cautiously made her way over from her position against the wall, "dude, what the HELL were you thinking? You gotta stop doing that man! Nearly dying once was bad enough, but twice? Do you HAVE a death wish?" Pete looked stood up and placed he hand on Claudia's shoulder, "Let's leave them to it, I'm sure HG has a LOT of explaining to do," with that, he orbed both of them downstairs.

Sighing, Helena glanced at Myka and her heart ached for the other woman. Tears ran unchecked down Myka's cheeks and her hand was pressed up against her lips to smother her sobs. HG quickly reached out and pulled Myka into her arms and she shimmered them into their room. Appearing on their bed, Helena started rubbing soothing circles on Myka's back hoping it would help ease the other woman's breathing and calm her down.

Eventually Myka stopped crying into Helena's white, blood stained shirt and mumbled into HG's chest, "Please don't do that again, I couldn't live without you. I'm SO sorry I didn't get here earlier, those fucking Elders wouldn't let me answer anyone's calls." Kissing the top the brown-haired woman's curls Helena just sighed, "I always knew they disapproved of our involvement but I never thought they would stoop so low." Myka leaned back to look the Brit in the eyes and asked, "You don't think they planned this do you?" Shaking her head, HG replied, "No darling, I just think it's a bit suspicious that they wouldn't let you answer our calls even though we were being attacked by Demonic bounty hunters." Myka sniffled and wrapped her arms around the dark haired woman. She rested her head against Helena's chest and listened to the soothing sound of her heartbeat.

"Come on, let us get out of these clothes and rest for a bit," suggested Helena while extracting herself from Myka's tight grip on her waist. Relenting Myka let her go and climbed off the bed into the en suite. After using the toilet, she came back into the room, went to her drawers, and got a large nightshirt out to wear. Helena was already under the thin blanket on the bed and by the time Myka climbed back in the bed both were almost falling asleep. "We ARE going to talk about you being all heroic and noble again later," Myka said, startling Helena out of a light doze. Looking mildly put out and guilty, Helena only sighed and pulled Myka close.


End file.
